


Need

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: st_20_fics, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's someone who needs Jim more than the Enterprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Need  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** James T. Kirk/Spock  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 172  
>  **Summary:** There's someone who needs Jim more than the Enterprise.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word candle for my [Prompt Table](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/301752.html) for st_20_fics

Flames from the candle flickered gently as Jim stood at the window staring out into the night. A peaceful look of contentment began to spread slowly across his face. It had taken him a long time to get where he was, longer than he had wanted but in all honesty he had never thought he would ever get where he was in this moment.

But no matter his happiness he couldn’t resist the urge to check in with the _Enterprise._ The communicator’s signal echoed through the silent room as Kirk flipped it open.

Before he could utter a word the communicator was snatched from his hand.

“I was just going to check the...?”

Spock shook his head as he tsked. “I’m fully aware of what you were going to do, Jim.” Without taking his eyes off of the man in front of him, Spock tossed the communicator onto the table. “The _Enterprise_ doesn’t need you right now.” Spock lowered his voice as he slid his arms around Jim’s waist. “But I do.”


End file.
